


Perfection

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hot Chocolate, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Muffins, Nesting, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy finds Maria's offering of food acceptable. Maria finds Darcy perfect.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 7 - Omegaverse AU (ABO)

"How's this?" Maria asked, as she returned with hot chocolate and muffins.

"Your offering is acceptable," Darcy decided. "You may stay."

Maria laughed and tucked herself around Darcy again, then kissed her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised.

"Until it's time to get me another snack," Darcy amended, starting in on one of the muffins. They were warm. "Oh my god, I love you."

"I love you too," Maria said. Darcy turned as Maria propped herself up on an elbow. "Marry me?"

Darcy swallowed a mouthful of muffin. "Are you kidding me? Yes!"

Maria kissed her.

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Muffins pair perfectly with marriage proposals.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170615504148/perfection)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
